Walking Home
by alternrockerchick
Summary: Sora's dad has abused him for the last time. Sora might be afraid to do something, but on the walk home, Riku is going to do something about it! But whats this? A stranger Riku meets wants to help!
1. Chapter 1

"R-riku?" The small, incredibly annoying voice of my best friend woke me. I groggily flipped over, looking for my alarm clock, but came face to face with an adorable pair of celestial blue eyes.

I yelped and sprang back, not completly awake. For some reason, I was sure the eyes were going to eat me.... "Yes, Sora?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?" It probably came out sounding more like gibberish, but Sora understood.

"3 AM." At my exhausted zombie like stare, Sora explained his appearance. "I-I had a, well... I did something wrong again." I swear to god, if there is one mark on Sora when I can see straight.... "I deserved it this time, I really did!"

Why was he trying to defend his dad?! This drives me crazy! Sometimes I just wanted to steal the little brunette, and keep him away from his family, but I knew, even if my mom loved him as much as me, there is no way she would let me do that. So I was stuck waiting another year. When I turned 18, I could get my own place, and take Sora with me!

Relizing I was ignoring Sora, I turned my thoughts back to the present. "Come 'ere." I told him, making space for him on the bed. "But no kicking me off this time. My back is still sore..." I pretended to complain, rubbing an imaginary sore spot.

"I'm so sorry Riku! I wont! D-do you want me to sleep on the floor? I know where I can get sleeping bags!" Why do I bother joking with him like this? His father has ruined Sora. He used to be so perfect, happy and carefree. Now everything was a huge offense, if he was doing it.

"I was joking, Sora. I have been and always will be fine. Now come on, it is cold and I want to cover up." I told him,motioning for him to take off his shoes before he got in my bed. "And don't you dare sneak out in the middle of the...morning" the word stung, it was already morning, and I had only had about 2 hours of sleep. "You have clothes over here. And if you don't like those, well.. you can at least borrow one of my shirts. All of my jeans are a bit big on you."

"Thank you, Riku-chan!" He said, jumping into the bed and glomping me. "You are the best!" Then he was a little more serious again. "But my mom does not want me to walk to school alone..." He said, trying to think of a way to get out of my house without sneaking out.

"Sora. I can walk you! Just because i don't go to the school anymore, that does not mean I am banned from the school grounds! I mean, you might not want your friends to meet me, but if you want me to, I can definitly walk you." Soras face lit up, and he cuddled into my chest, falling asleep within seconds.

I, however, could not sleep anymore. I had opened both of my eyes, and I knew from experience it would take me at least three hours to get back to sleep. And I had to be up and running by then. I set my alarm for 6 o clock, and turned the volume on high. On the off chance I fell asleep, it would be there.

As soon as I thought of getting back to sleep, I stopped myself. It was useless to try anyway. Plus, sometimes Sora had nightmares. It was always best to get him out of them quickly, and I always did. I did not want to slip up.

So, instead of sleeping, I thought. About anything. Everything. Sora and his friends. What where they like? Were they good kids, like Sora? Or were they like how I was, doing the bare minimum and barely following the rules?

By the time two hours was over, I was in a bit of a panic. What if Sora's friends tried to get him to drink? Or do drugs? Would any one really try to coruppt Sora like that? Would someone drug such an innocent little-

Yes. The answer was easily yes. Because he is an innocent little kid. Some bastard would get off on doing it, too.

Not being able to take my own thoughts much longer, I carefully slipped out from under Sora, replacing my body with a pillow. It worked, because Sora didn't wake. He just snuggled closer, trying to find the body heat.

Chuckling to myself, I creeped downstairs, hoping to wake no one. Well, the only persom home is my mom. And she does not get up until 8. Shit. There goes my begging for breakfast. I knew it was unnatural to get up at this time! I knew it was wrong, now I am going to have to poison Sora and me. (What else could I call my cooking? Death on a plate? Not very catchy...)

I scrambled into the kitchen and pulled out eggs, bacon, flour, pancake mix..... well, all of the breakfast stuff. Then I grabbed some skillets, and threw some butter in them to melt.

Pulling out moms cook book, I looked up a recipe for biscuits and began mixing.

When I judged the dough to be done, I licked the mixing spoon, wondering what exactly biscuit dough tasted like. (And let me tell you, never try it. They are way better cooked.) I gagged for a second, and managed to swallow the dough. Then I set them in the oven and set the timer.

Then came the eggs. (Scrambled, of course. That is all I can make. That, and I can manage a scrambled omlette.) Bacon, pancakes, and sausage soon followed them into their respective skillets.

"Well, isnt this simply amazing?" My mom said, walking into the kitchen. She wasnt supposed to see me cook, dammit! "What's the occasion, honey?" She asked, peeking over my shoulder (barely. heheh.) at seeing what all I was making. She whistled and looked up at me. "You are going all out!" She told me, trying to reach behind me for a biscuit. I swatted her hand away, pointed to the bar, and made her sit there.

Soon after, my alarm rang, and I heard Sora yell and fall out of my bed. I laughed, and looked over to my mom, who raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that Sora?" She asked, and for a second I thought she was going to be cool about it. "Why is he falling out of your bed?" And to make matters worse, Sora walked downstairs in an undershirt and boxers. "And why is he not wearing clothes?!"

Seeing my mom, Sora squeaked and ran back upstairs, coming down a few seconds later wearing my Lost Prophets tshirt and a pair of his own faded jeans. "S-sorry.." He told us, looking at the spread of food. "Cool!" He yelled, sitting on the bar a couple of seats away from my mom. "Food! Thanks, Mrs. Sangara!"

I raised an eyebrow at the same time mom did, and Sora looked confuzed. "Who is the one in the kitchen, cooking, So-chan?" I asked, waving the spatuala I had in my hand.

"Oh! Heh, Sorry, Kuku!" He smiled at me, and I saw his face for the first time that morning. And it had a huge cut on it, running across his cheeck. Mom didn't see it, because it was on the cheeck facing away from her, but I did, and his dad was going to fucking pay.

I reached forward and pulled his face closer to me, gently. I heard my mom getting ready to crack, and I spared her the worry. "Did your dad hurt you again, Sora?" I asked him, looking into his eyes and trying to keep my voice from shaking with effort to keep it quiet. "Did he?"

Sora tried to look down, but my hold on him would not allow it. So he looked at the wall behind me, and muttered a small "No." I already knew he was lying. Sora knew it, too, and he went to his dads defense. "I-i really did deserve it this time, Kuku! Like I told you last night! I-it was my fault, he is just being a good dad!"

"Sora. He is NOT a fucking "good dad" he does not even qualify as a bad dad. He is fucking off the charts." I told him, walking around the coutner and wraping him into a protective hug. Mom knew it was just that and let it slide. "And he is not fucking touching you again, if he wants to continue living."

"Riku, now, don't you think that is going a little overboard? Promising that? And saying you will kill the man? Honey, how many times have I told you, a lie is still a lie, even if you mean well."

I looked at her, my chin resting on the top of Sora's head. I kept my face straight and looked her right in the eye, letting her know I was telling the truth. "Nothing I said was a lie. He is a horrible father, and deserves to either die or be doomed to prison bitch status for life."

Sora gave me a horrified look. "Riku! Th-thats my dad you are talking about! How can you say something like that? You dont even know how bad I was last night! I was trying to sneak out! I deserved it! Please dont hurt him! Y-you werent even supposed to know!"

I growled, a menacing noise pointed at Mr. King. "You fucking snuck out and he sliced your face, Sora." I managed to keep my voice calm when talking to him, but my composure was slipping. I looked at my mom. "I am going to talk to Mr. King. Do you or do you not want to call help?"

Mom faltered for a second. "You are seriously not going to do that, Riku!" But she stopped when she saw the look on my face. "Exactly the same as your father.." She mumbled, and I stood a little taller, holding Sora closer. "Give me 5 minutes to get someone." My mom sighed.

"Riku!" Came Sora's muffled voice. Muffled by my shirt, oops. "School! We dont have time!" He pointed at a clock that showed 7 o clock. "I am gonna be late!" He scrambled upstairs, to find his shoes, I assumed.

I ran up after him, finding him dressed and ready with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He was looking in my mirror, trying to get his chocolate spikes look presentable. He failed, and turned around in time to see my change shirts. He flushed when he saw my chest, and gasped when he saw my back. "You have a tattoo?!" He whipered. "When did you get a freaking tattoo, Kuku?! Your mom is gonna kill you!"

I laughed, looking at the image of a wooden training sword on my right shoulder blade. "had it for about four months now. Remember that day when my mom thought that I had ran away?" Sora nodded. "I was getting this with Wakka."

Sora oohed and aahed over the tattoo, until he looked at the clock and started dragging me out of ths house. My mom was on the phone, talking to someone, and I yelled to her, "I'll be back in 30 minutes!"

Once on the street, Sora slowed down. We got into a steady speed, and I tried to figure out how to appraoch the subject of, several things, really. his dad. His friends. Riku himself..

Sighing, Riku decided to just ask it. "Sora?" Said brunette looked up at Riku, waiting for him to continue. "Everytime your father hurts you, or someone at school messes with you, or you get bored, you come to me. Why?"

Sora's face flushed and he looked up at his best friend. "Do we have to talk about it?" Riku nodded. "Uhh.. you have to promise not to laugh at me." Riku said nothing, and Sora stopped in the middle of the road, staring his best friend down. "You have to promise."

"I wont laugh, Sora. I promise." Sora nodded and forrowed his brows, trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Sora, just, dont worry about phrasing or anything. Just, tell me. I wont make fun of you, or laugh, or tell anyone. I swear."

"W-well, when I am sitting in my room, or when I am with my friends, I have this sort of... sort of a hole, I guess. I mean, it always feels like there is something missing, ya know?" Riku nodded. " Well, when I am with you, I dont feel anything missing. And, I like the feeling I get around you..." He paused, and seeing Rikus questioning stare, decided to try to elaborate. "I mean, I feel like nothing bad can happen. I feel like the whole world is right, like, while I am with you, I actually _am _a good son. And I feel.. ust _right." _He blushed, and saw the school. "Uh, school. Buh-bye!"

Riku rushed forward, trying ot stop his friend from leaving. "W-wait!" But Sora either did not hear, or he did not want to. Riku watched him meet up with two blond kids, one looking almost exactly like Sora himself. "Well, fine. Guess that leaves me time to.. uh..." Riku's mind was blank, until he saw Soras friends freaking out about the cut on his face. "His dad!"

Riku's face screwed up in rage, and he stormed from the school grounds, unaware he had caught a certain red heads eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Axels POV

Axel Kurakami watched the silverette turn on his heels and walk out of the school grounds, the anger visible enough kidss dove out of his way, not wanting to be in the line of fire. Intruiged now, Axel walked behind the guy, waiting until he seemed more determined thn pissed to talk to him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in front of him. "Hey, is everything okay, man? You look like you are about to go kill someone." Axel chuckled nervously, but the look on the other boys face told him that was exactly what he was planning to do. "Hey, hey, hey. Dude. Talk to me, okay?"

Riku rolled his eyes and stepped around the taller boy, and tossed behind his shoulder. "I plan on doing something that needs to be done, and if you dont mind, my help is waiting for me."

"Hey, what a coincidence! Some of your help is following behind you!" Axels step faultered at the glare the younger boy gave him. Riku thought he was joking, and started walking again, heading toward his house. "Hah! Youre help is following you!"

Riku turned towards Axel, looking like he was ready to punch him. "Stop following me! You don't know me, I don't know you, so go away!" Axel smirked and gave Riku a 'Whatcha gonna do about it?' look.

"You obviously are going to do something illegal, or close to it. And personnally, I would like the oppurtunity to get to know you. Not from behind bars." Axel paused, waiting for Riku to say something. When he didnt, Axel spoke again. "So, uh, what are we going to do?"

Riku flashed him a pissed off smile. "We are going to go meet _my _help, so they can help me and get rid of _you._" He started walking again, at a fast pace.

Axels longer legs quicly caught up to him, and he faked a pained expression. "Wow, dude. I am hurt. You wont let me help you go settle some petty little score? You need help to do it, but i'm not good enough? Let me guess. Your help is big and buff, so you dont have to do anything."

This time, Riku did punch Axel. Right in the gut. "You dont know anything, okay? This is _not _some petty little score, got it?" Axel, unphazed by the punch, raised a crimson eyebrow.

"And, what, incredibly annoying little kid, _would that purpose be?_" Axel was starting to get pissed as well, and Riku could tell.

"It just might happen to be my _fucking best friends life!"_ Riku screamed, bottom lip trembling. "You freaking happy? My best friend is getting abused by his dad and one of these days he is going to be _killed_ by his father. You happy now? You know!"

With that, Riku started running. Axel stayed glued to his spot for a minute, mentally turning over what he had just learned. And, against his better judgement, he took off after the younger boy.

_Okay, I am officially lost now._ Axel thought to himself as he followed the guy through the streets. _Everything looks exactly the same! _

At least, it did untill the silverette stopped at a house and knocked on the door. Axel dove behind one of the bushes, and listened in as the door to the house opened.

Riku POV

"Riku, what is mom talking about, man?" Leon, Riku's older brother, asked him as soon as he opened the door. "She is saying you are going to kill Mr. King, and I need to talk you out of it. What are you thinking?"

Riku rolled his eyes as Leon's friend Cloud walked up behind him. "Do you not know what he has done to Sora for the past," He stopped for a brief second, mentally counting how long he had known Sora. "14 years?"

Cloud, obviously drunk, leaned on Leon for support and glared at Riku. "All I know, ish he punshed the kiddy once. Call the copsh! Thersh a kiwwer on she loosh!" He then yelled, and threw his arms up, trying to protect his face, as Riku's fist got dangerously close to it. The only thing stopping his fist from making contact was his older brothers grip on his arm. Cloud then mumbled, "You little shit.." And oh so gracefully fell forward, landing on Riku.

"Get the hell off of me!" Riku yelled. loud got up, grabbed Rikus arm, and hauled him up as well. "Let go, Cloud! What are you doing?" Riku punched Cloud in the gut, not affecting him at all. Cloud let go, and Leon picked his little brother up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking into the house.

Once inside, Riku was placed on the couch, Leon and Cloud sitting in front of him in dining chairs. "Tell us what is up with you." Cloud ordered, sounding completly sober. "What is wrong? Are you looking for an excuse to beat someone up?"

"We can take you to the gym, or sign you up for boxing, or something." Leon said, looking more concerned than Riku had ever seen him. "But I down want to see you in jail or in some psyco ward, bro."

"You don't get it." Riku told them, trying to get off the couch but was stopped by four sets of hands. "I have to do this. Sora isn't going to, so it is my job!" He turned away from his brother, as much as he could being forced to stay on the couch. "I need to save Sora..."

"From what, Riku?" Cloud asked, the concern on his face mirroring his own best friends. "What is happening to Sora that is so bad, buddy?" Riku made a face of disgust. He knew the other two in the room did not believe him.

"You don't know." It was more of a statement then a question, but the two men in the room shook their heads anyway. "Kindergarten. Remember the first time Sora visited?" Leon nodded. "When we changed into out pajamas? He had a cut, running down his back. He said he was bad, and his dad was helping him to be a good boy. Several other cuts followed suite. The next year, he started getting bruises. He came to school with a black eye several times. By fourth grade? His father had tried to _rape _him. Know who stopped him? _Me._ I walked in, and saw what his dad was trying to do. I wasnt even old enough to _understand what was going on._ And I still had to save my best friend from it. The scar Mr. King has on his arm is from that day. And last night, Sora came in with a huge gash on his face. He said he tried to sneak out, and his father threw a beer bottle at him. I have had to save Sora several times from his father. Do you know what that feels like, bro?" Leon looked at Riku, puzzled. "I asked, do you know what it would feel like to have to watch your best friend, screaming for help from his _father? _Have you had to stab someone, just to keep him safe? Do you have _any _idea how that feels?" His brother and Cloud shook their heads, afraid to speak at the pure emotion in Riku's voice. "Really? How about knowing that everytime you see your best friend could be the last time? How about trying to sleep at night, but being so afraid you could have heard a call for help and missed it because you slept? Now, let me get up. I am going to go to Mr. King, whether you are there or not. Frankly, it might be a little safer if you went, but I am past the point of caring."

Leon fought the urge to hug his little brother. His jaw was set in determination, and his voice shook from the raw emotion and the fact he was trying to not cry. Leon stood up, and pulled Cloud with him. "Cloud, get your shoes on. We are going to talk to Mr. King."

Axels POV

"Thanks, Bro!" Axel heard the muffled sound of who he now knew to be Riku through the door. He heard the rustle of cloth against cloth, and assumed Riku was hugging Leon.

Then, all movement froze inside the house. When asked what was wrong, Riku walked to the window Axel had moved under and peeked outside. "There was this guy from Sora's school following me. He said he was going to help me with Mr. King. He was kinda creepy..."

Axel heard a chuckle inside. "Sounds more like he was hot, Kuku. You are as red as Axel's hair." Axel's jaw dropped as he tried to remember if he knew a Cloud... He would just have to look the man in the face.

He heard Riku spluttering inside, and Cloud laughed again. "Guys?" Came Leon's voice. "We kinda already had plans, and they are not debating whether a guy is hot or not!"

Axel got up and ran to the end of the street as the door opened. He leaned back onto a street sign and gave Riku a two fingered salute. "So, buddy. When are we going to go settle this mysterious score abuot your friends life?"

Riku and Cloud's jaws dropped. A very red faced Riku pointed at Axel and spat through clenched teeth, "This is the guy I told you guys about, the one who is _stalking _me." Leon groweled and stepped forward, but Cloud grabbed his arm.

"Axel? Is that you?" At the puzzled expression he got from Axel, Cloud started to elaborate. "10th grade? Well, 8th grade for you. I tutored you in math class for a while." Cloud laughed and scrathed the back of his head. "You came out with the highest math grades the school had ever seen."

Riku looked between the two nervous men. "You guys can sit here and chat. I'm going to go beat the tar outta Mr. King." He stomped off, towards Sora's house. Leon ad Axel followed behind immediatly. Cloud shook his head, in a daze. Then he snaped out of it, and ran to catch up to his friends.

Riku POV

As the four walked up to the King residence, Axel was brought up to date by Leon and Cloud. Riku had stopped talking, and was starting to look incredibly nervous, regularly looking up to one of the three men he was with for reassurance. Each met the need in his own way. Cloud would smile and nod. Leon would pat him on the back, and often whisper something encouraging. Axel would smile tenderly at the younger boy and rub his back for a few seconds. Riku needed all three of them.

When they were at the driveway, Riku stopped the near charging Axel. "Give me 5 minutes alone with the guy. I will say I am getting something of Sora's, he wont be suspicious then. When he lets me in, I am going to confront him about what is going on with Sora. Do not come in for at least 5 minutes, guys. If, for some reason, I need help, I will call, okay?" Axel looked uneasy, and Riku added, with a small smile pointed at Axel. "I have fought him off Sora before, so I know I can take him."

"What if he has friends over? Or he has gotten stronger? Or he has a weapon this time?" Leon asked, with input from Axel. "You could be dead before we even go in!" Riku patted both of their shoulders, trying to get them to agree with him.

With pained looks, Axel and Leon nodded, both audiably groaning. "5 minutes. No more." They told him in unision, a move anyone would swear was practiced. "We are coming in then. And if we hear any trouble, we are coming in sooner. Ok?" Riku nodded, and turned towards the house.

Exhaling a breath he had not relised he was holding, and knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikus POV

With one last pat from Leon, and another tender smile from Axel, Riku sent the other boys to hide in the bushes. He knocked on the door, setting his face into a more nuetral expression.

Luxord King answered the door, looking down his nose at Riku. He had a beer bottle in one hand, and a handful of poker chips in the other. "Whatcha want, boy?" He asked, words not yet slurred by the alcohol in his hand. Sora's brother appeared next to his father, disdain clearly noticable on his face. _I have never noticed any cuts on you, Roxas.._ Riku thought to himself, trying to keep his face looking more truthfull than an expression of rage.

"Sora texted me. He said he left a textbook somewhere in his room, and he asked me to get it." The lie rolled of Riku's tounge easily, and the look on Luxords face said he bought it.

He whispered to his son, and Roxas walked up to his room, glaring at Riku before his face was hidden behind a closed bedroom door. "Go on ahead. Don't take too long." He grunted. He opened the door further, and stepped aside, allowing Riku space to get through. Once his back was turned from Luxord and he was inside, Riku could not help the look of complete and utter disgust that graced his features. He tried to hide it before Luxord saw, and he thought he did. But, Luxord turned on him.

"Boy, don't you be looking at me like that. This is my house. You aint gonna come in here and look at me like i am some filth to you." Unable to help it, Riku looked back at Luxord, the same look in place.

"You're right. You dont deserve the time it takes to even muster the look. I know what you did to Sora, and you are going to tell me why you did it, got it?" Luxords face contorted with rage, and Riku fought the instinct to step back.

Luxord raised a fist, visibly straining not to strike the much younger male in front of him. "Boy, you do not wanna piss me off. I will knock the shit right outta you, kid." Riku scoffed, and Luxord jumped forward, grabbing Riku by the throat and pinning him to the wall. "I warned you." He raised his fist and brought it crashign down onto Riku's face.

The silverette did not make a sound. Instead, he tried to kick Luxord in the leg, only to relize his legs were pinned by one of Luxords. Begining to panic, Riku opened his mouth to yell for the guys, but Luxord clamped his hand over his mouth. "You dont want me to hurt Sora, right?" Riku nodded, wary of what was about to happen. "Then you be my target practice." He told him as he kicked Riku in the gut. He gasped, and a few teas invoulanarily sprang into his eyes.

Luxord then grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up to face the older male. "You are gonna stay quiet. Or I am going to hurt Sora so badly he wont be able to _move _without being afraid to hurt himself more, you got that? Hey, you stay quiet and I wont even _touch_ Sora anymore." He then turned the silverette around and half dragged him into the dining room, where he forced Riku to lean over it. Luxord pressed against him and leaned over the boy, reaching for his zipper.

Panicing, Riku relized how long he had been inside. _3 minutes. Only three minutes. He has enough time to..._ finding his prize, Luxord pulled down a zipper, and had begun to work on the younger boys pants button when he was yanked away. However, his grip on Riku took the boy with him.

Close to screaming, Riku opened his eyes and saw Axel with Luxords hair in his hands. Luxord released his grip on Riku, who pitched forward, landing on his chest and hands. Luxord grabbed a beer bottle off the counter, and before Axel could react, slammed it into Axel's side.

The red head sreamed and fell to the ground, clutching his side. Luxord reached for another bottle, this time a full one. He drew it back and threw it onto Riku, the glass shatering and covering the boy with beer. He screamed, and curled into a ball, attempting to avoid any other throws. When he looked over at Axel he saw the older boy was not moving.

Leon and Cloud slammed the door open, having heard Riku and Axel's screams, and looked at the scene before them. Leon, in a rage, saw Luxord grabbing another beer from hsi refridgerator. Leon ran towards the blond and slammed him into his fridge. Luxord groaned, and Leon grabbed his hair and started to pound the mans head into the refridgerator, relishing the sound of Luxords pained gasps.

Once the man could no longer hold his own body weight up, Leon dropped him and turned to his little brother. He was on the ground, groaning. Leon knew he would have been crying, but Riku refused to cry. The last time he had was when the two boys father left, 14 years ago. The year he met Sora...

Slamming back into the present, Leon ran to his younger brother and gently picking him up while Cloud did the same for Axel. Axel was now awake, having been knocked out by the pain he felt. Looking down at Riku, Leon know he was about to pass out. "I'm here, Kuku. I'm right here..." He rocked him as he walked, rushing Cloud and himself out the door and towards his mothers house, which, thankfully was just across the street.

Running across the street and ignoring the impatient honk of a driver, Leon hurridly opened the door to his moms house, and ordered Cloud to set Axel on the couch, his injured side facing up. Leon did the same to Riku.

Rushing into his mothers bathroom, Leon found the first aid kit right away. It thankfully was in the same place as it was before he left. Leon ran back into the living room and saw Axel with his shirt off, and Cloud pulling out fragments of beer bottle.

"Nnnn... take care of Riku.." Axel ordered. He tried to push Clouds hands away, but it hurt him too much. "Dammit.. dont worry about me now..." Cloud paid no attention, and continued to pluck out the glass.

Leon went over to Riku and gently pulled his brothers shirt off, and began pulling out fragments of glass. After he was done, Cloud went over to help Leon clean and dress Riku's wounds, much to Axels relief.

As they poured alcohol onto the wounds, Riku stirred slightly, but remained unconcious. They quickly wrapped gauze around the smallers boys torso and set him down on his stomach, letting him wake up in his own time. The two then did the same to Axel, much to Axels displeasure. "I'm only four years younger than you two!" He told them. " I don't need to be babied! I will be fi-ahh!" They applied pressure to one of his nastiest gashes, and smiled.

"Oh, ya. Nothing at all is wrong with you, buddy. They arent any cuts or anything on this side of you. So we can wrestle a little bit, am I right?" Cloud said, getting frustrated with Axel. He just wanted to help him!

Much to his own frustration, Axel fell asleep not long after the two older males had finished with his injuries. When he awoke, the first thing that rolled of his tounge was, "Is Riku okay?"

A voice answered not far from him. "As i said, I am fine! I don't need you guys worrying about me. I am prefectly fine. A little cut and bruised, maybe. But you guys don't need to worry so much! I am going to get worried over plently enough if mom sees me!" The other three males in the room winced on Riku;s behalf.

With that, Riku grabbed his shirt and put it on, fighting the urge to whimper at the pain. Leon rolled his eyes and came back with two shirts. He gave one to Riku, whom he insisted on helping, and he gave the other to Axel. The tshirt was much to big on Riku, being one of hi older brothers. The shirt was only slightly too big on Axel, and he seemed pleased with that fact.

4 hours later.

The front door opened, and Sora called out into the house. "Riku? Can I stay here? i will have to tell my dad so he wont get angry, but, can I later? I mean, if you dont want too.. know what? Nevermind. I am really sorry to bother you.." His small voice made everyone feel sorry for the youngest boy, and Leon walked up to the door and opened it, allowing Sora enterence. "But I have to go tell my-"

Leons deep voice chuckled. "Get in here. We got some things to tell you." Sora hesitsnly entered, and he immediatly saw Riku and knew something was wrong. He ran over to the older boy, concern evident on his face.

"Your dad." Riku spat, answering the unasked question. It was then he relized his lip was cut too. "I tried to talk to him about you." Soras eyes began filling with tears. He opened his mouth several times, trying to talk, but nothing came out but the sound of a chocked sob.

Trying again, he managed to get two words out. "Wh-what happened?" Leon quickly filled the boy in, and by the end of it, Sora was crying. Riku ignored his own injuries and bent over, picking the younger boy up and rocking him back and forth.

"It's not your fault, Soso...." He told him while he cried into his chest. "You did not do this to me or Axel..." The three oldest boys watched the display, unable to speak. Leon, because he now saw how much his little brother truly cared for Sora. He thought it was just best friends. But Riku was acting more like a dad boyfriend combonation.

Axel, because he had a Sora of his own. And he was begining to relize how badly he had neglected him. Cloud could not speak because of the looks of Leon and Axels faces. Pity and near confusion.

"B-but I am the reason you d-did that, Kuku!" He sobbed, clenching and unclenching his fists on Riku's shirt. He was trying to decide if he needed the anchor or not. "I'm so sorry.. to all of you..." He decided on clenching Riku's shirt, and turned slightly to look at everyone else in the room. Riku was the first to speak.

"We did this because we care about you, Sora. Me? I don't feel sorry about getting hurt. Now we can be twins." The attempt at a joke made Sora's eyes water agian. "Dont you dare say it, Sora. I know you. Listen to me carefully, look me in the eyes." He waited until the brunette did so, and continued. "You _are _a good person. You do not deserve a single _one_ of the things your dad did to you, okay? You are smart, talanted, and if you would show people the real you instead of the scared shell your dad made you into, you would be one of the most incredible people ever."

All of the others in the room agreed. "I live with my dad, Riku. How am I going to just stop being afraid of him? Because of this whole thing, everything is going to be a lot worse!" His voice got quieter, quiet enough almost everyone had to lean in to hear it. "You wont always be there to save me, either."

Leon groaned. "Nope. You are _not_ going to be living with your dad, Sora." At the puzzled looks everyone gave him, Leon ran a hand across his face. "Come on, I will keep your dad away from you while you pack your bags. You are gonna stay with me. Your mom can come, too."

Riku's and Sora's faces light up, and Leon chuckled. "Really? You would do that?" They asked in unision. Leon nodded, and they both sprang up from the couch. "I'll help you pack, Sora!" Riku told his best friend before Leon stopped him.

"No, you are not. You are going to lock the door behind Cloud while he goes and gets my car. Then, when he gets back, you and Axel are going to sit in it and wait for me and Sora. Both of you got pretty roughed up, you dont need to be helping us pack, got it?"

Both Axel and Riku grumbled, each mumbling their own version of, "But i'm fine!" But Leon ignored them, and tossed Cloud his car keys. Leon, Cloud, and Sora walked out of the house, and Leon closed and locked the door behind them.

Riku slumped back onto the loveseat, huffing. Axel chuckled at his reaction. "Well, what do you want to do?" Axel asked, grinning.

"Help Sora pack. But I am not allowed to, apparently. So, I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first! What do you want to do?" The game went on for a few minutes, until both participants got bored.

"Why did you follow me from the school, Axel?" Riku asked, turning over to face the older male. Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, there has to be a reason!" Axel laughed, and looked up at Riku.

"You interested me." He told the younger boy. " I saw you storming off, looking incredibly pissed, and something just told me 'this could get interesting'. So, I followed you. And I ended up getting a beer bottle thrown at me." Riku winced, feeling guilty. "But hey, it'll make a funny story, right? Plus, I made a few new friends today, I would like to think."

"You at least have me." He told the red head, who smiled at him. "And if you have me, that pretty much garuntees Sora. Plus, Leon will be watching you very closely. Does that count?" They both laughed.

"Why is he so protective, anyway, Riku?" The younger boys face drooped, and he started looking sad. "You dont have to tell me if you dont like to talk about i-" Riku interupted giving him a 'dont start babying me, too!' look.

"My dad left me and Leon a while back. I was only three, and I did not know what was going on. Leon was 8, and pretty smart, too. He figured it out, and he pulled me away from dad. Dad was going to take me with him, and probably sell me for some crack or something..." He paused for a second, eyes watering. "Leon kind of brought it upon himself to become my dad. He would not do his homework for days, just so he could play with me and keep me happy. It was a good thing he was smart, or his grades would have suffered for it.." Axel opened his mouth to tell Riku he could stop, that he could tell it hurt to talk about it, but Riku shushed him. "He did everything for me. Mom had to work a lot of doubles, so Leon would cook and clean. He made sure I did my homework and he was the one that tucked me in at night." Riku laughed then. A genuine laugh. "On my fifth birthday, me and Leon had a double party. He handed me my present and I told him, 'thank you daddy!' Mom had a fit, trying to tell me Leon was my brother, not my dad."

A car horn honked outside, and Cloud yelled at the two boys to get in the car. The two boys did just that, and within minutes the car was overfull. There were 4 seats in the car, but Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Axel, and Mrs. King had to fit in it. It ended up being Leon driving, with Mrs. King in the passenger side. Sora was squeezed inbetween them. But the three passengers in the backseat were all a little too big for that, unfortuatly. Riku ended up having to sit in someones lap, and Cloud refused for that lap to be his. So Riku had to sit in Axels lap, and because he was too tall to it up in the car, had to lean on Axel.

And in Riku's opinion, Axel enjoyed that a bit _too _much. He did not want to fall asleep in this posistion, but he did anyway, curling into a slight ball and cuddling into Axel's chest. Just before he fell asleep, he felt Axel laugh at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku POV

When Riku woke up, he felt himself being pulled, then posistioned into a pair of strong arms. Openeing his eyes slightly, he saw Leon carrying an asleep Sora, with Mrs. King watching over him. Cloud was opening the door, carrying several bags. Which meant....

"Morning, Kuku." Axel greeted him, and Riku nearly had a heart attack. "How was the nap? I hope I made a comfortable enough pillow.." He faked a worried voice, which made both of them laugh.

"Why yes. Your performance was quite satisfactory." Axel seemed pleased at this. "Now I need to get down so I can walk on my own." Axel kept walking towards the door to Leons house, a smirk in place. "Axel? Lemme downnn!"

" I would love to. But Leon gave me the job of taking you inside. I would not be a very good follower of orders if i just let you walk in all willy nilly." Axel was laughing now, and Riku crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Axel, pouting. "Aww, dont pout at me, Kuku. I might just have to make it to where you cant pout."

"And how, pray tell, would you do that?" Riku asked, wishing he could take it back when he saw the smirk on Axel's face. Axel threw him into the air, and Riku shrieked, drawing looks from everyone,including the now awake Sora. Riku fell back down, and Axel caught him, his smirk wide as ever.

Riku gripped Axels neck with a death grip. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, Axel!" Riku told him, still trying to catch his breath. Riku let go of Axel, and he was thrown up again, although not nearly as high. Riku landed, and immediatly relised that he was not in Axel's arms.

Looking up, he saw a very amused Cloud. "Having fun yet?" Riku shook his head wildly, trying to get out of his grip. "Nu-uh!" He told Riku, throwing him in the air again. Riku could not help the yelp as he landed in Axel's arms again.

"Over here!" Riku saw his now empty handed brother hold his arms out, and Axel threw him, almost not far enough for his brother to catch him. As soon as his arms held Riku, he tightened his grip, then put Riku on the ground. "You okay?"Riku nodded and attempted to walk inside, finding he could not walk in a straight line.

A giggling Sora walked over to Riku and helped him inside. They both stood in the enteryway of Leon's house, unsure of what they should do next. Leon walked in, carrying several boxes, and started walking towards a bedroom. Both boys followed, Riku still tottering and shooting Axel and Cloud glares. They responded by smiling at the silverette.

Leon cleared his throat. "Er, Mrs. King? You can have my room. I uh, only have two rooms in the house. Sora, you get the guest bedroom. Just let me get some blankets out of the closet for me..."

Choas ensued. Sora and Mrs. King did not want to put Leon on his couch in his house. Leon would not take no for an answer. Riku was trying to get Sora to stay with him, and Cloud was trying to get Leon to agree with his little brother. Axel was trying to be overheard.

"Everyone!" He screamed, scaring everyone else into silence. "That is better. Now, I have a place, you know. It is big enough for ALL of us, if you guys want it." People began mumbling agian, and the volume level in the room was increasing again. "Shut up! Riku, I know you have a place, so I will just keep a room open for you, okay? And Leon, I know you have a lease or something like that. The offer still stands. I garuntee I will make a better roommate, though. Now, Sora, Mrs. King, please follow me. i do not live far, so i can carry most of the boxes on the way."

"We'll take my car..." Leon grumbled, tossing keys to Axel and going to put boxes back in the car. It was then found out that everyone wanted to go. They all squished into the car, and, against Riku's wishes, he was in Axels lap again, with Axel constantly reaching over him to point out a street. Riku very wisely stayed awake.

"There! Thats my house!" Axel yelled, pointing to a gaint two story house. It had several balconies, and Riku could see a pool in the back. Every one was in awe of the house.

"How could you afford a place like this?" Leon questioned Axel, stepping out of the car and reaching back to help Sora out. Axel pushed Riku out of the car ad got out himself, looking up at the house with a proud gleam in his eye.

"I saved my allowance since.." He paused a minute. "I started getting one. 50 dollars a week did not seem like much, but it piled up quickly." Clouds eyes widened, and he mentally did the math.

"50 dollars a week?" Axel nodded. "For 18 years?" Again, he nodded. "52 weeks in a year.. 50 dollars a week. In one year you would have had over 2000 dollars. In 18 years you would have had.." Clouds eyes were wide as dinner plates when he figured out the number. Everyone else was still trying to figure out the amount.

"Yep. I had 44200, just in allowance. Plus, I have had a job since I was 16. But it still took a little help from my parents to buy and furnish the house.." Everyone was staring at Axel. "You guys gonna sit here and worship the outside, or do you wanna see the inside?" Everyone then grabbed as many boxes as they could carry and followed Axel to his house.

"This is going to be awesome, Riku!" Sora told his friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Funny how it started." Axel told them, slowing down for them to catch up. "Me following you home."

One Year Later

"Honey, I'm hooome!" Axel joked, stepping into his house to find Riku in the kitchen, cooking for his brothers, Sora and Leon. Well, it wasnt official yet, but a certain sister of Sora's (Arieth) was going to marry Leon. "What's cookin'?"

"Nothing yet. But how about some fried Axel?" Roxas, Axel's boyfriend for two years yelled, walking into Axels house for the first time. "Who is this? And why is he fucking cooking for you?" He asked, gesturing to Riku. "I thought I was your boyfriend!" Roxas was truly hurt, and Axel could tell.

"This is just a friend, Roxie. Don;t give me that look. This really is a friend. And today happens to be their 18th birthday!" Axel cheered. Roxas softened a bit, starting to trust Axel. "Come on, babe. I swear to you, nothing has happened between me and Riku."

Roxas's head snapped up. "Riku? You have Riku in your house?" Riku himself could not tell if Roxas was pissed or just surprised. "Where is he? I need to talk to him!" Riku had unconciously moved closer to his big brother, who stood up, ready to beat the tar out of anyone who wanted to hurt Riku.

Roxas walked slowly into the kitchen, and saw Riku and Sora sitting on the bar, half hiding behind Leon and Cloud. Roxas had tears in his eyes as he stepped forward, looking Sora in the eyes. "Sora, I am so sorry. I know what dad did to you.. he used to do it to me, too. But, well, he found things other than punching I was good for... he told me i-if i let him keep doing things to me, than he would leave you alone. I kept hoping he would..." Roxas was really crying now, and Sora went up to his (slightly) older twin brother and hugged him.

"I know.. I forgive you, Roxas. I know how scary dad was, and he probably got worse when I left. It's not your fault, okay? I am almost over dad... I mean, yes. Sometimes I will wake up, terrified he is going to come looking for me. Sometimes I fear that he is going to appear at the door. And I am paralyzed with fear. But, I am finally starting to get better. Now we just have to take care of you." Sora petted Roxas's hair, something he knew would calm his brother.

Roxas looked up at Riku. "I'm so sorry. I knew what he was planning to do when you tried to help Sora. He told me he was going to try to rape you... he told me you were not going to live through it. But, I was terrified, you know?" Riku was starting to cry now, along with Sora.

"Roxas..." Riku choked through tears. "I thought you hated me, dude!" He was laughing through tears, and Roxas smiled a bit as well. "It is okay. I still have some scars on my back, and I have a few mental issues, but it is you and Sora we need to be worried about."

"I have a question." Axel said, raising his hand. Roxas looked over at him, waiting for him to continue. "What about your dad? You stayed with himwhen Sora left." Roxas nodded.

"He is in jail. Xigbar came to our house early for a poker game. He and his girlfriend Larxene caught dad r-raping me. Larxene called 911, and Xigbar beat the shit out of dad. They asked me if I had anywere to go, and I told them I might, I would have to check on it first, though."

"What do you mean, you had to check on it? We have room, Roxie. If you dont mind sharing the house with several other men. " Axel joked, and everyone laughed. "You want your own room? Or you wanna share with Sora, since you two are brothers and everything..." Roxas giggled, and walked up to Axel, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't think _Sora _is who I have in mind." Roxas told him, still giggling.


	5. Epilouge

"Riku moved out of his moms house the day after his 18th birthday. He moved in with Axel the same day. He eventually found Demyx, a guitar player at the coffee shop he worked at. The two of them clicked, and they have been together for a year. Roxas and Axel stayed together, and Axel proposed to Roxas on his 18th birthday. They married, and Roxas finally got to move into Axels room. Cloud found a girl for himself, as well. Her name is Namine. They had some rough spots, but they are doing fine.

Leon and Arieth got married, and they now have their own house, right next door to Axel. They had a little girl the next year. Both of the parents are proud of their little girl.

Sora met someone named Zexion. It took him a while to be able to trust him, but he eventually opened up to him, and he got to see the real Sora.

Sora and Roxas eventually got back to normal. They both had scars, some emotional and some physical, but with the help of the family and friends they had gathered, you can barely notice anything ever happened to them.

And lets not forget perhaps the most pretty character of this whole escapade. Me."

"Mom!" Sora called, trying to get his mothers attention. "Earth to Ms. King!" He waved his hand in front of her face, and she snapped back to reality. "What are you doing? You have a date with Lexeaus! You can't be late again or he might get tired of you!" He pushed his mother out the house, and into Leon's car. Leon waved at Ms. King, and opened the passenger door for her.

_Well, I don't really know what is going to happen with me. Hopefully I will find someone better than Luxord.... _


End file.
